


The one where Nico is brazen

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Seduction, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Nico decides to turn the tables on Will for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read stand alone.

He was walking back from lunch when someone pulled him into the bushes. Nico let out a strangled sounding cry, flailing like a fish out of water. Snickers made him glance over his shoulder, into the amused face of Lou Ellen. Cecil was just behind her, biting his lip to keep from laughing outright.

“Nico, relax, we just have a little… proposition for you.” She glanced at her partner in crime, and he clapped his hands like a pleased child.

“Am I going to regret this later?” Nico groaned, tugging his arm out of Lou’s death grip. Little marks had already started blooming on his pale skin, and he cursed his body for bruising like a peach.

“I actually think you’ll quite enjoy yourself, di Angelo. But not as much as we do.” The two began elbowing each other like idiots, and Nico rolled his eyes.

“Can we just get this over with? I promised Will I’d meet him in the infirmary after lunch. He needs help with something…” his voice trailed off when he caught the devious look in both of their eyes. “What?”

“Speaking of Will, that’s what our proposition is all about.” Cecil nodded his head enthusiastically while Lou spoke. “You see, Nico, Will is cocky. Too cocky. He thinks he’s all cute and suave, and we want to put him in his place. Rather, we want you to do it.” She gave him a pointed look and he balked.

“You… want me… to do what, exactly?”

“Oh, nothing too scandalous. Just keep him flustered all day long. Any chance you get, use innuendos, get too close, be flirtatious. Stuff like that.”

“And why should I?” Nico asked, frowning. Lou and Cecil shared a look and Lou nodded.

“Jason said you’re the flustered one and bet me 5 drachmas that nothing you could do would ever throw Will off his game, so really this is more about upholding your honor.” Cecil smiled at him sheepishly, causing Nico to narrow his eyes.

“You place bets on Will and I? Is that what you did the other night-“

“Woah, would you look at the time, Lou! Those strawberries aren’t going to pick themselves.” Nico frowned as Cecil and Lou tried to hurry away.

“But, it’s not even your guy’s day to do strawberries…” Cecil flashed him a mischievous smile and shrugged.

“See ya, Nico! Remember your honor!” He watched the two race off, laughing. Sighing, he climbed out of the bushes, continuing on toward the infirmary.

 

“There you are, Nico. You’re late.” Will was standing with his hands on his hips, frowning down at the other boy. Nico was going to kill Jason. And Cecil. Putting on his best, lazy smile, he sauntered up to Will and ran his finger down the other’s lips.

“Sorry about that, Sunshine. Got caught up.” Nico purred.

“Wh-what… uh… huh?” Will stuttered, causing Nico to smile.

“You can punish me if you want,” he took a step back and cocked his eyebrow. Will’s face turned bright red and Nico took the opportunity to saunter away. It took a good minute for Will to collect his thoughts and return to his work. 

The whole thing would have had Nico hiding away for the rest of the day if it wasn’t for the sheer satisfaction he felt every time Will choked, spluttered, and blushed. He was beginning to see why Will was always so brazen, it felt good to be bold for once. Not that he could readily change his ways, and it was pretty embarrassing to imagine anyone overhearing their conversations, so he tried his best to keep it between the two of them.

When Will would look at him from across the room, he’d smile and bite his lip, earning a blush from the other boy. When will asked him to pass something, he’d take his time, moving slowly, then getting far too close for comfort and making sure to brush up against the other as much as humanly possible. He’d even respond to some of the questions Will asked him in Italian, pulling out his thickest accent and breathing his responses with a lazy smile. That alone had caused Will to trip and walk into objects on several occasions. 

By dinner time, Will was a nervous wreck. Nico didn’t even have to try so hard, Will spluttered and blushed anytime Nico even looked at him. It took him three tries to get a single grape into his mouth without dropping it before Jason let out a groan.

“Cecil told you, didn’t he?” Nico was busy eating his food rather suggestively, causing Will to hyperventilate. He stopped what he was doing and turned to Jason, eyeing him cooly.

“Never bet against me, Grace. You will lose every time.” Jason flinched at the cold undertone to his voice, and Nico went back to his meal. Cecil and Lou came up grinning at the end of dinner, and Nico caught the exchange of silver coins between the two.

“You sure take your job seriously, di Angelo,” Lou beamed, inclining her head toward Will. The boy was hanging his head over his plate, face redder than a tomato, breathing quickly. “I don’t know how you did it, but you’re good.” Nico just shrugged and smiled.

“It’s always the quiet ones you need to watch out for.” She nodded approvingly and tipped her invisible hat to him.

“I shall never doubt you again, even though I never doubted you to begin with.” Grabbing Cecil by the arm, she pulled him off into the night. He shot Jason a smug look, then turned back to his too red boyfriend.

“Want to go back to my cabin?” He asked kindly, and Will nodded, allowing Nico to pull him away by the hand. When they got inside, however, Will shoved him up against the wall forcefully, and kissed him so hard his head spun.

“If you ever do something like that again,” Will growled, and it was Nico’s turn to blush profusely. 

“I’m… sorry?” Nico whimpered, unable to meet the fire in his eyes. A feral sound rumbled in Will’s throat and he kissed him again, thankfully with of all the tenderness he usually did. Even that made Nico lightheaded. He was suddenly thankful for the wall keeping him upright.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days, di Angelo,” he groaned, and buried his face in Nico’s neck. It flustered the boy so much, he didn’t even remember how to form sentences for the rest of the night. Sufficient payback, in Will’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not smut! They're like, 15!  
> Okay, maybe a little dirty...


End file.
